


Only one month

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey
Summary: Es geht um SportaRobbie. Ich verrate nur so viel, es wird dramatisch. Viel Spaß.





	Only one month

Der Schwerkranke Robbie Rotten sitzt in seinem untergrundheim auf seinem Orangenen Stuhl. Er hat schon zeit einer Kindheit ein schwaches Herz, und jetzt hat der Arme nur noch einen Monat zu Leben. In diesem Monat, es ist Sommer, will er es unbedingt schaffen Sportacus zu sagen, das er ihn liebt. Robbie glaubt zwar nicht daran, das Sportaflipp seine Gefühle erwidert, aber er will es ihm sagen, bevor er geht. Robbie ist inzwischen Blasser als sonst, und auch schwächer. Plötzlich klopft es oben an der Luke zu seinem Untergrundheim. Er geht die Treppen nach oben, und öffnet die Schwere Luke, die er fast nicht mehr packt, klettert die leiter runter, und steht jetzt vor Stephanie oder Pinke. Sportaflopp hat sich schon eine Woche nicht mehr blicken lassen, und niemand weiß warum. Aber alle denken dass es Robbie war. ,,Was hast du mit Sportacus gemacht?" Schreit Pinkie. ,,Nichts!" Antwortet Robbie. Dafür bekam er einen Tritt ans linke Schienbein. Er knurt, und hält sich das linke bein. ,,Für was war das? Ich war es nicht!" Brüllt der Villain. Er will das Mädchen schlagen, doch jemand zieht sie weg. Kurz darauf geht er heftig zu boden. Mit einem stechenden schmerz in der linken gesichtshälfte. Als er aufschaut, steht Sportacus mit noch erhobener Hand, und weinend da. ,,Du ein Held ja?" Keucht er. Robbie beginnt zu zittern und zu schluchzen. Er dreht sich weg von den beiden. Er schluchzt und zittert. ,,R Robbie ich wollte d das nicht!" Stottert Sportacus, und will ihn berühren, doch Robbie zuckt weg. ,,Fass mich nicht an du Monster!" Keucht Robbie zitternd. Robbie hält sich zitternd die linke wange. ,,Ich bin zu schwach für sowas!" Sagt der Schurke Atemlos, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den andern beiden, trotzdem haben Sportacus und Stephanie es genau gehört. Sportacus und Stephanie schauen sich fragend an. ,,Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Sagt der Schurke mit fester Stimme. Er hört wie Sportacus und Stephanie sich entfernen. Er öffnet geschwächt die Luke zu seinem Haus, und klettert runter. Unten angekommen, setzt er sich auf seinen Flauschigen Orangenen Sessel, wo er sofort schwach, und am ende einschläft. Er liebt Sportacus, traut sich aber seit dem Tag nicht mehr in die nähe der Sprungfeder. Robbie wird von Tag zu tag schwächer. 

Und nun, einen Monat später, liegt Robbie schweratmend auf einer Bank. Die Letzen Minuten seines lebens sind eingeläutet. Robbie weint und schluchzt. Er wird in unwissenheit, und in Unglücklichkeit sterben. Plötzlich taucht Sportacus auf. ,,Robbie was ist los?" Fragt er geschockt. ,,Was los ist?" keucht er. "Ich werde sterben das ist los. Doch das ist nicht schlimm, ich wusste das ich nicht sehr alt werden würde, doch ich hatte wenigstens gehofft glücklich zu sterben." Seufzt er. ,,Ich liebe dich Sportacus, doch ich werde sterben also ist es jetzt vielleicht zu spät, doch du hast mir nie zugehört, und du hast mich geschlagen, weshalb ich nicht mehr zu dir wollte. Aber das ist jetz egal. Leb wohl Sportaidiot. Ich hoffe du hast dein ziel erreicht!" Schluchzt der Villain. ,,Nein Robbie!" Schreit der Elf, und presst seine Lippen sanft auf die von Robbie. Doch Robbie ist schon Tod, er bekommt das nicht mehr mit. ,,Es tut mir so leid Robbie! Ich war ein idiot!" Schluchzt dieses mal der Held von Lazytown, dabei Tropft eine Träne von ihm auf Robbies blasses Gesicht. Er vergrabt seinen Kopf in Robbies halsbeuge. ,,Bitte Robbie komm zurück!" Flüstert er sanft in Robbies ohr. Doch es war zu spät...

~

Hey,

Hier mal etwas trauriges. 

Ich hoffe es hat trotzdem gefallen. :)


End file.
